Legend of Zelda: Dragons and Reflections
by Yinyangsymphonian
Summary: Title was changed from Of Dark and Light. When Shadow Link hears a voice that brings him back to the light world he is less than happy at the result. "Since when do I have WINGS!" Not the best Summary. Rated T for violence in future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, Zelda fans! I'm new at writing Zelda so please help me!**

**Link: We would like to say that Yinyangsymphonian does not own any of the Zelda characters. She does own Kismet though. **

**Me: Good job Link!**

**Link: Can I leave now?**

**Me: No.**

**Link: Fine.**

**The Legend of Zelda: Of Dark and Light  
**

Link sat in the middle of Hyrule field watching the sunset. His horse was close by grazing on some grass. Yes, he has a horse. He got it after he put the four sword back and became one again. It took him a week to convince his father to allow him to get one. A chestnut mare with a white mane and tail. I think its name is Epona. I sat in the same place as him in the dark world like an obedient shadow. "To think it was only a year ago that I didn't like being called a shadow." I said with a chuckle. It really has been a year. It passed so fast for me. Link went back to his old life as a knight of Hyrule only he appreciated the other knights more. He even found someone that he liked. The best archer in the royal army. Her name was Kismet. She tends to disappear a lot though. I don't trust her. She is up to something, that I am sure of. The question is what. If only I could follow her then I could tell, but I can't tell when she disappears. Arggh! It's so frustrating! Speaking of Kismet, here she comes now. Her silver hair streaming behind her as she rides her black stallion towards Link.

"_Do you want to go back to that world?" _A silvery voice meets my ears and I look around to find the source of it. _"You won't be able to find me."_ It states with giggle. I stop looking around the deserted plane and answer.

"So what if I do? I can't without the power of the dark mirror." The voice contemplated this for a moment before speaking.

"_What if I said that I know of a way to send you to that world? You may not like the result though…"_ the last part was almost a whisper and I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Tell me how?" I asked in a kind voice. Which might be hard to believe because of who I am but I managed to do it.

"_You have to say if you want to do it or not before I tell you!"_ the voice giggled again only it was more annoying this time.

"Alright then." I said standing up.

"_Take out that thing you found." _I did just that. A few weeks before Link had found a pure white feather and I had found a pure black dragon scale at the exact same time. I decided to keep the scale and nearly forgotten about it till now. I held the smooth scale in my hand and stared at it.

"Now what?" I asked wondering how this was going to help me get back to the light world. As soon as the words were out of my mouth the scale glowed until it was too bright to look at and forced me into unconsciousness. When I woke up I was in Hyrule castle in a room that was hardly used. I got up, stretched my wings, and decided to go find Link. Then a thought struck me. Since when do I have **_WINGS_?!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Shadow: I hate you.**

**Me: I know you do. Where's Link?**

**Shadow: With his new girlfriend.**

**Me: I see. Please review and give me ideas for this story!**

**Shadow: You have no idea what direction you should go with this, do you?**

**Me: LIES!!!**

**Shadow: Which means yes.**

**Me: I sort of do. Meanie…**

**Shadow: You may say that it was horrible if you want but if you do you need to say why. Give logical reasons.**

**Me: You just want them to flame me.**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Me: Meanie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: (Sees Link leaving) Link!!!**

**Link: What?!**

**Me: You are not allowed to leave.**

**Link: But I want to see Kismet.**

**Shadow: You're going to hate her soon.**

**Link: Why?**

**Me: Just wait. I own Kismet alone. **

**Legend of Zelda: Of ****Dark ****and ****Light**** C****h. 2**

"Hey, Link!" I turn around from watching the sunset to see Kismet riding toward me. I smile and wave at her. She comes over to me. "You really should be getting back to town, Link."

"I was just watching the sunset with my shadow." I replied to her. She giggled in response.

"You sure are weird some times." She said with amusement gleaming in her storm grey eyes. She wore the usual uniform that all archers were given in the royal army. Simple armor that would protect her from simple attacks with the royal crest on it. A simple quiver filled with arrows and a bow was strapped to her back. The one thing that made her different from most was the fact that she refused to wear a helmet. She says it would throw off her aim. I smiled at her. I wonder what the others would do if they saw this. Blue would probably try to pull me away from her and Red would have tried to stop us from fighting and Vio would just stand by and watch. I wonder what she would think. "The sunset is beautiful." Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, it is." I replied "It's one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen."

"I bet this is even more beautiful at Lake Hylia. I wonder how the Zoras are doing." She says with an almost glazed look in her eyes. She was lost in memories. Wait. What are Zoras? She shook her head to clear it and turned back to me. "We should be getting back."

"Right. You go on ahead. I want to stay here for a little while longer." I said back to her. She nodded.

"Alright, Link. See you at the castle." She got onto her horse and sped off in the direction of the castle. I turned to my shadow.

"So what do you think Shadow? I think I'm in love." I knew that Shadow Link was watching me from the dark world. I had taken to calling him Shadow lately. I have no idea why though. Maybe it was because it was less attention grabbing than Shadow Link. Ah well. Back to the castle. I walked up to Epona and mounted her. "Come on, Epona, Let's go back." I dig my heels into her sides and she sped off down the path after Kismet.

**Me: That was shorter than last chapter.**

**Shadow: Yeah it was.**

**Link: What are the Zoras?**

**Kismet: A race of fish people.**

**Link: Really?**

**Me: No, there a race of tree people.**

**Link: Really?**

**Shadow: How does Kismet know about the Zoras?**

**Kismet: You're an idiot.**

**Me: Please review and tell me what you think. You may flame me if you want but you must give me a logical reason or a logical way to improve. If you don't then your review will be ignored. You may also give me ideas for future chapters.**

**Shadow: Seriously, how do you know?**

**Kismet: Figure it out! Idiot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Third chapter.**

**Shadow: I hate this chapter.**

**Kismet: Correction you don't like being a small dragon.**

**Shadow: Shut up!**

**Kismet: Make me!**

**Shadow: I will! (Gets into fight with Kismet.)**

**Link: They finally fought.**

**Me: Sigh. I own Kismet only.**

**Legend of Zelda: Of Light and Dark Ch. 3**

How in all of Hyrule I turned into this thing I have no idea. All I know is I am a _**FLYING LIZARD THING**_!!! I can't believe this! One minute I was in my own body in the dark world and the next I am a Flying Lizard Thing in Hyrule castle! I was small, a bit bigger than a fairy, and dragon like with pitch black scales. The spikes going down my back were purple and I had glowing red eyes. I flew around the room in little panicked circles and created a lot of noise. (I have no idea how I knew how to fly) One of the maids passing by the room came in to see what all the racket was about. When she came in I immediately stopped. Her eyes widened when she saw me. Unfortunately at that point I was falling to the floor of the room because I forgot to flap my wings. She caught me from crashing and held me in her hand. "There, there, little dragon, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I startled you. You're probably scared right now. I won't hurt you." She said quietly as she stroked my head gently with her free hand. It actually felt good. I lowered my head a little bit. The maid giggled and continued to pet me. If anyone I knew saw this and knew it was me I'm sure they would be laughing there ass off and I would die from embarrassment. Fortunately, no one knew I was a small dragon and the only ones there were me and the maid. "Maybe I should show you to the princess." She said to herself "Or should I just let you go back to where you are from." I raised my head to look at her when she said that "Would you like me to let you go or show you to the princess? Nod once for me to let you go or twice to see the princess." I nodded my head twice. If I saw princess Zelda then maybe I could find Link! They were childhood friends, right. The maid laughed "Okay! I'll show you to the throne room." She walked out of the room with me curled in her hand. We walked for a while before finally reaching the throne room. The maid bowed. "Princess Zelda."

"Yes? What is it? I hope it isn't bad news." Zelda's voice was exactly as I remembered it. I lifted my head up sleepily.

"No, not bad news merely…interesting news." The maid said.

"I see. What is it?" Zelda leaned forward in curiosity. The maid held up the hand I was in.

"I found this little creature in one of the upper rooms throwing a fit. He wanted me to bring him here to see you." She explains.

"I've heard that dragons are a kind, noble, and intelligent race." I flew up to her and hovered in front of her face "I wonder what he is doing here." I stared at her and watched as she shivered. Blank red eyes can be a bit creepy to some people. Zelda quickly regained her royal composure and dismissed the maid who quickly left. Zelda then turned her attention to me. "Why are you here?" I stared at her innocently from the arm of the throne. She sighed. "Of course you can't speak Hyilan." She sighed again "Maybe if Link was here we would have an easier time figuring out what you want." At that moment said hero conveniently came through the doors to the throne room. I rose from the arm of the throne and flew over to him.

"Hi Zelda! Who is this?" Link smiled. I noticed he had flowers in his hand. I lightly landed on his shoulder.

"He was found in one of the upper rooms and apparently wanted to see me." Zelda explained to him.

"He seems nice." The hero said.

"Looks can be deceiving." I muttered under my breath even though it came out as a small screech to them. "I could be your greatest enemy." I flew back over to Zelda and sat on the arm of the throne again. Link walked up and handed Zelda the flowers. They were small green flowers that got lighter the farther away they were from the center.

"I brought these for you, Zelda." He said. Zelda's face instantly brightened at the sight of the flowers.

"Thank you so much Link! You're always so kind to me." She said.

"It's no problem." Link responded. I flew up to the flowers and pulled one out of the cluster and put it in Zelda's hair. It looked beautiful in her hair even though it was difficult to place there. I sat on Link's hat and looked at her. They both smiled and laughed.

"Princess!" Three soldiers burst into the throne room. One in front while the other two held a girl that looked a lot like…

"Kismet?!" Yes, it was Kismet. She was wearing a black vest with a white undershirt and black pants and brown boots. She also had a leather strap around her neck. On her right arm was what looked like ruins that were faintly glowing red. The ruins were almost like a hand reaching across her face.

"Hi Link." She said half-heartedly while staring at the ground like it was going to help her.

"What happened?" Zelda asked. I flew up to Kismet and looked at her. She closed her eyes and started to murmur something under her breath.

"We have to find the opposing army! We have to stop them!" Link panicked. I looked up to see that I had missed an entire conversation.

"Calm down, Link!" Link hardly calmed down at Zelda's attempts to do such. Suddenly a green glow came from the entrance. Everyone turned to see the source. The ruins on Kismet's arm were glowing green.

"Oh great serpent of earth, come to my aid once again! Arise, Basilisk!" before the final words were out of her mouth the ground started to shake.

**Me: Epic battle seen coming up!**

**Link: They're still fighting.**

**Me: Yup. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!**

**Link: She might not post the next chapter if you don't.**

**Me: If I get lots of reviews I will have it up sooner. So please click the little button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well, since Kismet and Shadow are still fighting we need guests.**

**Link: Who?**

**Zelda: Hi Link!**

**Link: Zelda?**

**Shadow: Yes, Zelda.**

**Me: What happened to Kismet?**

**Shadow: She ran off.**

**Me: Sigh. Zelda if you would.**

**Zelda: Yinyangsymphonian owns Kismet.**

**Of Dark and Light Ch.4**

The ground was shaking violently by the time Kismet had finished her chant. The ground behind her suddenly exploded. A snake-like thing came through the hole and curled around Kismet. It had a serpentine body and sickly green scales and a cream underside. It also had symbols like the ones on Kismet's arm going down its back. It glared at Link with yellow serpentine eyes. He got his sword out and glared right back at it. I flew to one of the upper windows in the throne room and started to look for a weakness. This was a complete failure. The serpent suddenly lashed out at Link and Zelda. Link jumped out of the way but Zelda was not as lucky. The serpent coiled around her and nearly suffocated her. Kismet smiled at this. The three guards and Link started to attack the serpent in an effort to free the princess. Why does this seem so familiar? Oh right, there's four of them. One of the guards ran up to the serpent with a spear ready. The serpent made a sound equal to a laugh and knocked the guard away.

"You are foolish to challenge the great serpent of the earth. I will turn you all to stone." It hissed. I don't think anyone else could understand it. What Link did understand is the small scream from Zelda as the serpent tightened its grip on her. Link ran up to the serpent and stabbed at it. This broke the sword. Cheap sword. Link then did a back flip and landed in front of the serpent. Just as he landed the serpent lashed at him and managed to get his arm. Link let out a pained gasp as blood started dripping down his arm and to the floor. If you looked close enough at the wound you could see the pure white bone in his arm. I flew down to try and help him. Closer inspection of the wound revealed that it may be deep but didn't suffer any permanent damage. That is a good thing but he couldn't fight in this condition.

"Link!" I looked at the doorway to see the Hyilan Royal Knights coming towards the fight. Link smiled when he heard the voice.

"Dad." He mumbled before falling flat on his face, unconscious. I'm an idiot! It's a snake! It must be poisonous! Link is poisoned! Idiot, idiot, idiot! After mentally hitting myself I flew as fast as I could to try and find an antidote.

---------

"Wake up, hero!" The little dragon jumped onto the green clothed boy who fell off the bed in surprise. "Finally! I thought you would never wake up." Shadow said to Link. Link stared at the little black flying thing that was flying in circles in front of him. "Come on! The six maidens want to see you!" it said.

"Okay?" The hero got up but let out a small cry of pain when his arm suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"Oh! Be careful with your arm. It still needs more time to heal." The dragon added. Link glared at it.

"Thanks for the warning." He mumbled. The dragon, who was getting impatience, once again told him to hurry. Link then made his way to the throne room to see the maidens. During this time he learned that he had been bitten by the Basilisk, his sword was broken, and Zelda had been turned to stone. He also learned that the only reason he could understand the strange little dragon is because of a spell the maidens had cast.

"So what do the maidens want?" Link asked after it had been quiet for quite some time.

"I wasn't told that but based on the power of deduction it probably has something to do with the four sword." the dragon said from his perch on the hero's shoulder.

"You seem to know more than you're letting on." Link accused.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." the dragon taunted.

"What should I call you?" This was a question Shadow had been dreading. If Link found out that he was Shadow Link then how would he react?

"How about…Shadow?" Shadow said trying to sound as if he made that up on the spot.

"Sounds good." Link smiled. Shadow inwardly let out a sigh of relief. At that point they had made it to the throne room. The blue maiden and the green maiden were waiting for them.

"Link. Come this way. Will you tell him what we told you, little dragon?" the blue maiden asked.

"Oh alright. Apparently right before Zelda got turned to stone she sent out a telepathic message to the six maidens to come to the castle and have you draw the four sword again. So, the maidens came as soon as they could. They healed your arm. Thank the goddesses you can still use it." Shadow explained. The green maiden bounced up happily to walk next to them.

"Don't be modest, little dragon! If you hadn't brought that herb then we couldn't have cured the poison!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you would have figured something out." If Shadow was human (Or hylan) he would have blushed. The green maiden giggled. They eventually got to a wide open room that the portal to the four sword sanctuary could be opened with the other maidens there.

"Stand back Link." The blue maiden said as the others took their places. After a few seconds the portal opened, glowing with amazing beauty. The maidens nodded to Link who nodded back and went into the portal with Shadow behind him and the maidens behind him. Link walked up to the shrine that the four sword was embedded in. after a few seconds he drew the sword and split into four with a bright flash of light.

"And another adventure begins." Shadow said as he lightly landed on Vio's shoulder. All the Links seemed a little dazed at being separate again. Suddenly the maidens were encased in pitch black crystals.

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!**

**Link: Wait. What?**

**Zelda: Wasn't Shadow the little dragon?**

**Shadow: *Twitch* You didn't.**

**Me: I did! Fear me! Mwaahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!**

**Shadow: Hissss.**

**Link and Zelda: Huh?**

**Me: Please review to see what we're talking about!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry I'm late!**

**Red: I'm sure they forgive you.**

**Shadow: No. they are going to chase her with pitchforks and torches and everything else you can think off. (Red starts crying)**

**Green: Don't scare Red!**

**Shadow: I'm just saying.**

**Me: Red? Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Red: Yinyangsymphonian doesn't own The Legend of Zelda. She does own Kismet who's not in this chapter, Sayo, Kinet, Placida and The boy with her.**

**Me: Very good, Red! (Hands Red a cookie)**

**Red: Yay!!!! (Munches on cookie)**

**Dragons and Reflections Ch.5**

"Hello, four sword heroes." A boy with a black tunic, silver hair, and red eyes appeared out of nowhere. The Links looked at him with surprise as the little dragon that was Shadow glared at the new arrival.

"Shadow Link?!" The links all said at the same time. The boy frowned at the name.

"What an insult. I am not even close to _that_ weak shadow. I am Dark Link, pure embodiment of darkness." The dragon growled at the insult to him. Anyone paying attention to the dragon could tell this was not the first time he had seen the boy. The green Link pointed his sword at Dark Link.

"What have you done with the maidens?!" He growled. The boy laughed.

"Why would I tell you?" He laughed again. A small white dragon with small gold spikes on its back and deep grey eyes flew down to Dark Link and landed on his shoulder. Dark Link smirked. "Well, I would love to stay here and chat but I have somewhere I need to be." The blue Link tightened the grip on his sword and his teeth gritted against each other.

"Why you!" He jumped at Dark Link only to be sent back by a wave of dark energy. This sent all of the Links back as well as the white dragon. The only one that wasn't affected was Shadow. Dark Link chuckled and gave a mocking wave.

"Bye." He disappeared into small black squares that flew into the air.

"Why that little puppet! If I was in…" the rest of the dragons rant was cut off when the spell of the maidens wore off. He still flew in angry circles around in the four sword sanctuary. The four Links slowly got up and brushed themselves off.

"What happened?" Blue asked."

"He used magic to push us away. Why was Shadow unaffected?" Vio said that last almost to himself.

"Maybe it's because he's a dragon?" Green offered. Red heard this and ran up to them.

"But why was this dragon hurt." Sure enough the white dragon that was with Dark Link was in his hands with a limp wing.

"I'm not sure. We should go to the nearest town to see if we can find anything on where Dark Link is." Vio suggested.

"What about that dragon? Can we keep it?" Red asked with his eyes sparkling. The dragon also looked up at the other three heroes with sparkling eyes.

"No." They all said at the same time. Shadow had finally calmed down and was now on Vio's shoulder.

"Awww. Why?" Red cried.

"It could be spying on us for the enemy." Green said.

"But why would they hurt it?" Red asked. They all thought for a minute before one of them answered.

"To make it seem more believable." Vio said.

"I don't care what you say I'm taking her with us!" Red made his decision and was firmly sticking to it.

"How do you know it's a her?" Blue asked.

"I just do." Red said as he helped the white dragon to his shoulder. Shadow started counting down under his breath. Of course no one could understand him.

"Three…Two…one." Blue hit Red with a sheathed sword.

"Owww." Red started to cry. Green and Vio sighed.

"Well, we might as well go with Vio's plan." Green said. The other Links nodded to show that they agreed.

--------------------------------------------------

Soooo. We, so far, have gained a small white dragon, who I have learned is named Sayo and a fox named Kinet. The Links haven't met Kinet yet but Sayo apparently convinced him to follow her. I wonder what will happen when the Links realize they have a fox following them. I also learned that Sayo was forced to work with Dark Link. We eventually stopped to make camp in the middle of the woods. I was curled up by the fire and enjoying the silence when Sayo interrupted me.

"Hey Shadow?" Sayo called from a nearby tree.

"What?" I called back angrily. I was really enjoying not having to worry about the light. Just relax like the whole world doesn't exist.

"Come over here." She called.

"Why?" I didn't even open my eyes.

"I want to show you something." She insisted. It became clear to me that she wasn't going to leave me alone I got up and walked over to her. She was by the trunk of a tree watching something. I looked closely and then saw a beetle about the size of my dragon head. It was an iridescent green and almost blended in perfectly with the grass.

"What's so interesting in this?" I asked. The bug didn't interest me that much. Sayo laughed.

"Watch." She flicked her tail at the beetle and startled it. It fluttered its wings and turned purple. When it had settled down it its color changed back to green.

"If you splash water on it it'll turn blue. And if you throw it in the fire it'll turn red." Kinet said from the shadow of the trees.

"You've seen these bugs before?" I asked while staring at the bug.

"Yup. There official name is four color beetle. It is also known as an element beetle. They change color based on what element is dominant. When they walk in the grass or in the trees they turn the color of earth, green. When they fly they are the color of the wind, purple. When they are in the water they are the color of water, blue. And finally when they are surrounded by fire of something very hot they change to the color of fire, red." He said as if he was reciting something.

"This isn't a lesson." Sayo mumbled under her breath.

"Force of habit." Kinet mumbled back.

"You sure you've always been a fox?" I asked. No way an ordinary fox would know that.

"Nope! You know they say if you hit it with magic it strengthens the spell. They are becoming endangered because of it." Kinet said happily. I grumbled and went back to the fire and curled up. It was quiet for a full 10 seconds before a monstrous roar sounded and Sayo screamed. The Links jumped up with swords drawn. I flew up and circled the things head. It had green skin and gold eyes and it was ugly.

"What is that thing?!" Green asked the wind.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Blue answered before running up to the ogre that was standing in the clearing. The thing swung the giant club it had at blue and knocked him into the tree on the other side of the clearing.

"Blue!" Red yelled. The thing (yes I am calling it a thing) swung its club at the ground. The Links that were there managed to jump out of the way as the club made a little crater.

"We have to get that club away from it!" Vio called to the others. They tried to get close to the hand to hit it but only to end up having to retreat away from the swinging club. While the things attention was on the Links Kinet jumped at the monster and managed to latch onto its arm. It roared in pain and dropped its club. This allowed green to get behind it and stab it in the back. It loosened its grip on Sayo and she managed to slither out of the hand. She then flew over to Blue to make sure he was okay and to get out of the fighting. The other two Links ran up to the thing and stabbed it as well. It fell to the ground and slowly faded away to a golden light.

"Blue! Are you okay?!" Red ran over to where Blue was. Turns out he was not doing very well. The tree he hit was completely covered in blood. Blood was also dripping from the side of his mouth and his tunic was slowly being stained by blood.

"I'm…fine." He said. He slowly stood up using the tree to balance himself. He stood up about half way before collapsing on the ground.

"You shouldn't move. Those wounds might get worse or infected." A voice said from behind us. We all turned around to see a boy standing there. He was about as tall as the Links and wore a long brown cloak with some sort of runes down the back of it. The runes were completely different from the ones on Kismet's arm. He threw a bottle at Green who caught it. The bottle was filled with a blue liquid. "That should heal him." Green nodded and went to force Blue to drink it.

"What is that?" Vio asked the boy.

"It's called a blue potion. It's supposed to restore health." He said. A midnight blue fairy then flew out in front of him. (A/N: Look this color up online.)

"Will you slow down?! I can't fly that fast!" The fairy dinged.

"Sorry, Placida." He sighed. The fairy continued to fly around his head ranting about being left behind and the boy sighed again. "Ignore her for now." He sat down and snapped his fingers. This caused the fire to spring to life. The Links sat down across the fire from him. I sat on Vio's shoulder, Sayo sat on Red's shoulder, and Kinet sat down by Blue. The fairy was slowly floating around the boy's head.

"Who are you?" Green asked.

"My name doesn't matter. What does matter is that you four…seven trust us."

"Why should we trust someone who won't even give us his name?" Blue glared at the boy.

"Why? Because I saved your life." He said.

"What do you need?" Red asked.

"Not necessarily me. Placida?" Everyone looked at the fairy that looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Well…ummm…T-The fairy queen a-asked me to b-bring the heroes and their c-companions to see her." She said shaking slightly.

"I met her soon after she got this order and she forced me to come along." The boy continued.

"So where is the fairy queen?" Vio asked. The boy looked at the sky that was tinged with shades of pink, gold, and purple.

"It's getting late. You should get to sleep. We'll start traveling in the morning." He said. Red yawned.

"Good night then." He said and laid down to go to sleep. The others also went to sleep and the boy stayed up with the fairy.

"So you're not going to tell them?" The fairy asked as she landed on top of his hood.

"Not yet. The less they know right now the better. I'll tell them eventually." He answered.

"What about that artifact you wanted?" The fairy asked.

"I'll find it eventually." He sighed.

"You sure are leaving a lot to chance." Placida said. He sighed again.

"I know."

**Me: How was that?**

**Shadow: It was horrible!**

**Me: Shut up Shadow.**

**Vio: You introduced four people. **

**Me: Four? Really?**

**Vio: Yes.**

**Me: Well, Review if you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Chapter 6. Anyone still waiting for this to be finished?**

**Blue: I don't think so.**

**Me: you might be surprised. I will try to update my stories sooner. Maybe.**

**Green: Maybe?**

**Me: Shut up. I own Kismet, Sayo, Kinet, Placida, and Gold. Please enjoy. I know it will suck.**

**Dragons and Reflections Ch.6**

Kinet got up when a leaf decided to drip dew on his nose. He yelped and started to complain about how cold it was.

"Stop complaining or I'll throw you into Lake Hylia." Shadow called from where he slept without opening his eyes.

"You don't have the strength to do that." Kinet shot back at him with a glare.

"Just you wait." Shadow hissed. He did not like being waken up by a fox complaining about something being cold.

"Is that a threat?" Kinet sounded skeptic. A little dragon threatening to throw a bigger fox into a lake is not very threatening.

"Yeah, it is." Shadow said. He was fully awake now and was about to fly over to Kinet and claw his face off.

"I would like to see you go through with that." Kinet tried to hide a smirk but failed miserably. Shadow glared at him.

"Just wait." He hissed. He decided against trying to kill him. Explaining that to everyone would not be very pleasant. He liked his head.

"You're not a dragon, are you?" Kinet asked. All the hostility from moments before gone from his voice. Shadow lay back down.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." He answered.

"Cryptic." Kinet said. Shadow abandoned all hope of ever getting back to sleep and flew over to the fox.

"If you answer that same question for yourself then I will answer. How about that?" Shadow offered. Kinet thought about that for a second before Sayo woke up.

"Kinet!" Sayo cried loudly. Kinet sighed.

"Yes, Sayo?" He looked over at her and she flew to sit on his head.

"Come and help me look for bugs!" She cheered.

"What is with you and bugs?" Shadow asked. Sayo shrugged as much as a dragon can.

"I like bugs." She said.

"That is…" Shadow started.

"Interesting?" Green finished from behind them.

"Meep!" Sayo yelped in surprise as she hid behind Shadow. Everyone who was awake (Kinet, Shadow, Green, and Vio. The last two woke up when Sayo yelled) looked at her.

"Meep?" they all said.

"Meep." Sayo replied like it answered everything.

"Um…Okay?" Green said.

"You can understand us now?!" Kinet yelled. (It's a wonder he didn't wake everyone up.)

"I guess so. Unless I'm still asleep." Green mumbled. Shadow flew up to green and pinched his arm. "Oww…"

"You're not asleep!" Kinet cried. Shadow mentally rolled his eyes and went to sit on Vio's shoulder.

"Thank you ever so much." Green hissed at Shadow as he rubbed his arm.

"I didn't draw blood." Shadow said with a nod of his head.

"Is the little dragon sadistic?" Kinet taunted with a snicker.

"Maybe a little." Shadow smiled creepily.

"Shadow is _**not **_sadistic!" Sayo cried. Shadow closed his eyes.

"Sayo." He said.

"Yes, Shadow?" the white dragon answered.

"Don't say what I am and I'm not." The black dragon replied.

"Okay." Sayo said like she wasn't listening.

"Sayo." Kinet turned to the dragon that was flying above him. The dragon flew down and landed on the grass.

"Yes?" she said with a small tilt of her head.

"Never mind." Kinet shook his head to dismiss the thought.

"Okay!" Sayo said cheerfully. At this point, Red and Blue woke up.

"What's going on?" Red pushed himself up and stretched.

"Are we being attacked?" Blue grumbled.

"Shadow, Sayo, and Kinet can communicate with us." Green said. Red jumped up.

"Really?" Sayo flew up to him and flew around his head.

"I'm going back to sleep." Blue said turning over and closing his eyes.

"Yep!" Sayo chirped. Shadow and Kinet looked at each other and started to creep toward Blue.

"Cool!" Red cheered. Shadow and Kinet got to Blue and stole his hat. They ran off into the woods with Blue close behind. The boy they had met the day before walked into the clearing just as Blue ran out of the clearing. He blinked once before going over to sit down by the completely dead fire.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Where were you?" Green replied.

"Getting something. What did I miss?" The boy replied again.

"We can understand Kinet, Sayo, and Shadow." Vio answered.

"That's it? I thought it would be something more interesting." He said quietly. Blue walked into the clearing and firmly held on to his soaking blue hat. Shadow and Kinet also came into the clearing with a smirk plastered on their faces. Sayo was suddenly at attention and staring at a nearby tree.

"Meep!" She said to get everyone's attention.

"Huh?" they all looked at her like she was insane.

"Meep!!" She said again. Kinet walked forward.

"Sayo." He said. She spun around to face him.

"Meeeeeep!!!" She cried. Shadow sighed.

"In a language we can understand please." He said. Sayo pointed at the tree.

"I don't see anything." Blue said.

"Shhhh!!!" She yelled. Shadow thought he saw the faint outline of something. The next second it flashed a brilliant gold and flew away.

"Cool!" Red cheered.

"Isn't it?" Sayo cheered with him. Shadow sighed again.

"Shouldn't we get going?" he offered. Placida hovered next to him.

"I agree with Shadow." She said.

"Okay." Sayo sighed sadly and landed on Red's shoulder.

"Cheer up Sayo!" Red said.

"You're right!" Sayo instantly cheered up.

"Onward!" Red cheered with a fist in the air.

"Meep!" Sayo cheered with him. They ran off into the forest. Shadow started counting with Kinet.

"Three…two…one." Red's head popped into the clearing.

"Can someone lead the way? We don't know where we're going." He said with an embarrassed laugh. Blue hit him.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

"Come on. I know where the spring is." The cloaked boy said.

* * *

"_Hello heroes!" _A small girl floated above a pool of water. She was a light blue and had blank eyes. She also held a doll that was a woman with four arms.

"Not you!" Shadow cried. She was the one that turned him into a dragon!

"_You remember my voice? That's good, Shadow." _She giggled. Shadow glared at her.

"Of course I remember." Shadow growled. He didn't like her.

"_You're cute." _She giggled again then her face fell_ "Well, I wish this visit was completely light-hearted but unfortunately I have a request I wish to ask you about."_ She said solemnly.

"What is this request?" Green asked. The fairy queen looked at him.

"_The elements themselves have been thrown out of balance by Dark Link's appearance. I was wondering if you seven would help." _She explained.

"Why us?" Blue asked.

"_You four seem the most capable for this task. With help from your new friends, of course!" _She smiled. Kinet walked forward.

"Fairy Queen. May I ask you a question?" He asked she looked at him.

"_The answer to your question is yes. But not now and not with my power. Shadow, the same goes for you!" _The fairy queen said. Shadow blinked.

"Huh?"

"_You'll figure it out." _The fairy queen giggled.

"Where should we start?" Green asked the other three.

"How about the Village of the Blue Maiden?" Blue offered.

"Sure!" Green and Red said. Vio just nodded.

"_Before you go I have gifts for you!" _She waved her hand and four fairies, each with a different color sparkle trail, circled each one of the Links. In their hands appeared the weapons they had on their previous quest.

"Sweet!" Blue said as he lifted his hammer. He vaguely noticed that it was colder to the touch than before.

"Cool!" Red cheered. He noticed that there were small symbols along the staff that weren't there before.

"Nice." Green said as he lifted up his boomerang. It had a slightly altered design that before. Vio just smiled and lifted his bow. It had symbols along it that weren't there before as well.

"_Your weapons have added powers too! Experiment with them!" _The fairy queen giggled. Placida timidly flew in front of her.

"Fairy Queen?" She asked.

"_Yes, Placida?" _The fairy queen looked at the fairy even though she knew the question.

"Can I stay with, Gold?" The midnight blue fairy asked.

"_Of course!" _The fairy queen cheered. Placida let out a breath.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"_See you later!" _the fairy queen said as she disappeared into the fountain.

"Shall we go?" Green asked the group. Shadow flew over to Kinet and Sayo and landed on Kinet's back.

"I'm not looking forward to this." He mumbled.

"Why?" Sayo asked him. Shadow sighed.

"You'll see." He mumbled.

"Meep." She said as she laid down on Kinet's back.

**Me: Meep! **

**Blue: What is with you and that word?!**

**Me: I like it! It's my catchphrase! By the way, I think I'm going to eventually kill someone off.**

**Shadow: As long as it's not me I don't care.**

**Green: You can't harm the story too much.**

**Me: Actually I think I'm going to kill off one of the Links.**

**Blue: When will this happen?!**

**Me: Nowhere near soon enough.**

**Vio: Why are you telling us this now?**

**Me: I feel like it!**

**Red: There's no use in worrying about it now!**

**Me: Red's right! Please review!!!!**


End file.
